Viola
by Kirsche
Summary: Sirius Black despierta una mañana encontrando una misteriosa nota cuya autora lo atrae a una elaborada red de secretos conectados a heridas pasadas. Pese a que quiere ignorarla, ella lo quiere dentro de su juego pues incluso está dispuesta a matar.


Viola

"_**Son coeur est un luth suspendu; sitôt qu´on let touche il résonne"**_  
_(De Béranger)_

El viento soplaba con ligereza aquella mañana de invierno, colándose por los diversos y místicos parajes del castillo de Hogwarts, mientras que el alba despuntaba lenta y pausadamente tomando su tiempo y espacio para pintar el cielo con diferentes tonalidades un tanto grises. Despidiendo gradualmente a la antagónica noche, ahuyentando a los molestos demonios que cada uno de los habitantes llevaba por dentro.

Eran las cinco menos cuarto; demasiado temprano para cualquier muchacho y aún así por inexplicables causas me levante pausadamente. Mis primeros movimientos fueron un tanto torpes, pese a esto conseguí levantarme y colocarme la bata de satén negro que tanto detestaba, pero con un frió infernal como el de esta temporada, mantenía mi cuerpo caliente.

Aún con los ojos semiabiertos me arrastre hasta las duchas, en donde me asee lentamente, dejando correr el agua por las diversas líneas que dibujaban mi escultural cuerpo. Escuchando el divertido y ensoñador ruido del agua al caer, similar a un plin, plin, plan; suave pero grave. Salí de la ducha y mire la ventaba abierta de anoche, notando que ese día, el cielo combinaba excelente con mis grisáceos ojos, pues las nubes con su frió color plomizo cubrían el cielo tapando la candente luz del sol; aunque en aquella época del año, no calentaba ni al viento.

Ya más despierto me apresure a vestirme irreverentemente como de costumbre, sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo, cuyo reflejo me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Me pase el peine por los lacios y brillosos cabellos suaves y delgados como hebras de negra seda china, largos hasta un palmo debajo de las orejas sin llegar a tocar nunca los hombros. Me los deje caer desordenadamente pero con elegancia, mis compañeros de cuarto aún no despertaban y escuchaba sus amortiguados ronquidos y movimientos, mientras terminaba de arreglarme. Suspire pesadamente; me había levantado demasiado temprano, algo crujió sobre mi cama. Lentamente volví la vista hasta ella, la cama de rojos pliegues estaba impecablemente tendida, sobre de ella una rosa negra y una nota del mismo color funesto estaba encima. Fruncí el ceño y avance con ligereza hasta ella, tome la nota entre mis manos y leí con avidez.

" _Tiempo: palabra inmemorial, palabra magistral, perfecto maestro y magnifico borrador de recuerdos, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. Que mi pasión por ti, no se olvida, ni con el transcurso del tiempo…"_

Alce una ceja de incredulidad…tenía que admitirlo, la chica se había esforzado. Había superado el típico de tres palabras: "Sirius te amo." Reí para mis adentros, tome con mi mano izquierda la rosa mientras la observaba con detenimiento, era de…

Solté la rosa, dando tres pasos hacia atrás inmediatamente, las sábanas de mi cama se deshicieron al contacto de la masa amorfa que ahora era ésta. Sentí vuelco en el corazón, mientras sentía un creciente espasmo me recorría todo el cuerpo, algo crujió dentro del cuarto de nuevo, tome mi varita sin pensarlo dos veces, y gire rápidamente blandiendo la varita como todo un experto en duelo de un lado y hacia el otro. El fuerte bramido que se escuchó en el lugar me hizo brincar del suelo, me lleve una mano al pecho antes de darme cuenta que ese sonido, no había sido otra cosa que un tremendo ronquido de Peter. Respire profundamente cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarme mentalmente, no tenía que comportarme como una chica neurótica, tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra. Era un juego, alguien estaba jugando a las adivinanzas….me estaba retando, sonreí socarronamente.

—**Que el juego comience —**murmure para mí mismo.

Observe mi reloj: seis en punto de la mañana. Mire minuciosamente el cuarto, el viento matinal invernal entró de nuevo moviendo con gracia mis hermosos cabellos, el frió me caló un poco obligándome a abrazarme a mí mismo. El gélido color cenizo de las nubes produjo un brillo sombrío sobre mis ojos, aquella aventura era de las que se disfrutaban mejor a solas.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, para no arrepentirme y comencé a caminar mirando a mi alrededor detenidamente, pensando en aquella nota; hablaba alguien del pasado… una chica con la que anteriormente había estado. Forcé mi mente intentando recordar alguna que cuadrara con la nota, pero vamos soy…Sirius Black. Tenía tantas novias como peces en el mar y a ser sinceros, ni a la mitad conocía bien, aunque…estaba seguro que tenía que ser una de mente psicópata o algo por el estilo. Entonces una idea loca cruzó por mi mente, como si alguien de pronto hubiera encendido la luz: Bellatrix. Era la única mujer capaz de hacer algo similar pero, ellos nunca… me detuve a meditar un poco. Aquello, era una locura, debía olvidarlo de inmediato, no era bueno hurgar en el pasado, no ahora, no nunca.

Baje hasta el gran comedor en donde había pocas personas. Me senté alejado de todos y me dispuse a tomar el desayuno mirando de reojo la mesa de Slytherin en donde la rubia platinada de Narcisa se pintaba las uñas, bien valía agregarla a la lista…aunque era una puta.

—C_omo Bellatrix. —_Resonó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

—**Buenos días Sirius. —**El febril beso que depositó la joven sobre mi mejilla, alejó mi vista de la mesa de los reptiles.

—**Hola Fabiola —**murmure sin muchos ánimos.

— **McGonagall me dio la lista ¿te quedaras para navidades? —**Me preguntó la joven como si preguntara sobre un chicle a un compañero más.

—**No lo sé —**conteste secamente mientras desayunaba—. **Tengo que verlo con los chicos —**agregue para que una de mis tantas ex-novias no preguntara más.

—**Ok, sí te quedas avísame, sino, dile a Evans. —**Le mire alejarse con mis pupilas color gris plomizo. Bonita, era bonita a secas.

Mastique intentando contener la mente en blanco, sin embargo mis recuerdos no me permitían estar en paz y la duda me asalto de nuevo por sorpresa ¿Quién me abría mandado la nota?, Acaso…¿Era de Gryffindor? Tenía que serlo, sino¿Cómo había entrado? Aunque…era sabido que chicos y chicas se pasaban contraseñas para entrar a las casas de sus amigos, novios o hasta amantes, no era nada raro o difícil de descubrir, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

—**Buenos días Padfoot. —**El saludo efusivo de mi amigo me hizo brincar por segunda vez en el día y atragantarme con el desayuno.

—**Am…s —**murmure. Las risas que se escucharon detrás, no podían ser otras que las de mis amigos.

—**Siempre primero tu estomago —**dijo Remus burlonamente al sentarse a mi lado.

—**¿Habéis visto a Evans? —**preguntó James con impaciencia.

—**Acéptalo Prongs amas a Evans —**murmuró Remus inmediatamente.

—**Claro que no —**negó rotundamente el moreno—**. Sólo quiero…molestarle —**dijo James entrecortadamente.

—**Sí claro, y ayer en la noche, soñabas a que se daban la mano —**le dije burlonamente.

—**Ayer no soñé con Evans —**murmuró James nervioso.

—**Claro, si con tus gritos de aaahhh, aaaahhh, Evans, oooh Evans aaahhh —**dije mientras hacía la farsa de estar en medio de un orgasmo—. **Evans…Evans… —**continué casi a todo pulmón menando la cadera.

—**Cierra el hocico Black —**gruñó la voz ásperamente.

Carraspee secamente, mientras que todos nos quedábamos helados. —**Evans —**dije roncamente.

—**Alimaña ponzoñosa, agradecería que tu sucia boca no me mencionara ni para el rezo del día…¿tú crees en algo Black? —**dijo Lily molesta mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura.

—**Yo sólo…ahm…hacía una representación explicita de lo que soñaba mi amiguis Jamie —**dije sonriendo y el ceño de la pelirroja se acentuó más—, **ayer por la noche cariño. Ya sabes que lo traes pero si bien loquito, cachetea las banqueteas por ti babeando como un San Bernardo en celo, con cinco años de castidad y sin posibilidad de masturbación —**solté impúdicamente—. **Un dos tres por James que se esconde debajo del tenedor —**grite al ver que mi amigo intentaba ocultarse debajo del cubierto, con las mejillas coloradas.

—**Idiota libidinoso, guarro, golfo —**exclamó Lily inmediatamente, mirando a James.

—**Frígida, reprimida, aburrida, ñoña —**gruñó James rojo hasta las orejas con una voz temblorosa.

Mi vista iba de un lado a otro mirando las muecas que hacían mi mejor amigo y la pelirroja.

—**Eres…un asqueroso depravado —**dijo Lily asqueada.

—**Deja de negarlo cariño…se que amas y mueres por mi —**dijo mi amigo un tanto nervioso, pero no dejando que la chica dañara su imagen ante los demás.

—_Yo no hubiera dicho eso, tal vez….pero al revés —_pensé con una sonrisa.

—**Púdrete maldito… —**Comenzaba su letargo la pelirroja.

James se levantó y tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas, la joven se paro en seco.

—**Porque hacer la guerra, si podemos hacer el amor —**dijo James sexymente.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron desorbitados…yo no sabía si de asombro o de enojo. Pestañee ligeramente al escuchar el ¡Ay! Que soltó mi amigo

—**Y tú —**dijo Lily amenazadoramente jalándome la oreja al tiempo que comenzaba a quejarme.

—**Aah, no Lily….no…Lily…no, no, no, aaahhhh…..ooooohhh…..aahhh, Lily, Lily, Lily..sssii… —**Me hacía el payaso y experimentaba una faceta de actor mientras gritaba fuertemente atrayendo la vista de casi todos.

—**Me das asco —**fue lo último que alcance a escuchar.

James se sentó a mi lado y me miró molesto.

—**Black eres…. —**me dijo James roncamente.

—**Sencillito y carismático —**conteste con un fuerte acento argentino, mientras tomaba mis cosas y me alejaba de mi amigo que en ese momento era tan peligroso como un dragón hambriento.

No deje de reírme hasta entre al salón de Historia de la magia, en donde había muy pocas personas y todas me miraban desconcertadas, pues entraba solo y me reía como un loco. Tome mi asiento habitual: hasta el fondo de clase, me senté en el pupitre y saque mis cosas, mientras esperaba a los demás alumnos que poco a poco fueron llegando. Volví a reír cuando James entró seguido de Lily, pero no me hizo gracia que Remus se sentara a mi lado en vez de James. Abrí la boca, pero el fantasma del profesor Binns apareció por la pared y no pude decir más. La clase fue sumergida en el usual sopor rítmico y lento de la voz del profesor, adormeciendo a todos. Bostece y me cruce de brazos recargando mi cabeza en ellos; comencé a pestañar, estaba apunto de dormirme cuando la libreta se me cayó al suelo haciendo un "Plop" que pocos escucharon. Me agache a recogerla, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Lily mientras colocaba mi libreta sin mucho interés en la paleta de la banca. Ahogue la risa, cuando observe en la chica el deseo de meterme la pluma de águila por la nariz. Volví a mi antigua posición pero…me incorpore inmediatamente y mire el cuaderno abierto con un semblante serio. De nuevo…ahí estaba, una carta negra en la cual estaba dibujada una manzana, mire el salón atentamente, mis ojos buscaron algún sospechoso pero….nadie lo parecía o todos lo eran. Remus y James me miraron intrigados, les sonreí y leí la nota con discreción.

"_Una manzana verde, para el saber; una manzana roja, para la vida; una manzana amarilla, para la discordia y una manzana en envenenada para la muerte certera, de la maldita enemiga." _

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué diantres significaba todo aquello? Así que la susodicha me vigilaba, quería decir…que…¿Qué quería decir? Que lo más seguro era que estuviera dentro del salón o sino…..sino…cerré los ojos tratando de despejar mis ideas. Me quite los mechones que me caían juguetonamente por el rostro y solté un leve resoplido. ¿Quién era? y ¿Por qué me preocupaba? Releí la carta varias veces…estaba hablando de ¿matar a alguien? No…era…absurdo….todo aquello era absurdo y sin embargo, sin embargo estaba sucediendo. El sonido del fin de la clase se escuchó, tome mis cosas y salí un tanto rezagado, mientras una duda me asaltaba ¿Quién era la victima? Había tenido tantas novias, podía ser cualquiera. Me lleve una mano a la frente, mire con preocupación a las chicas que salían. Lily comentaba algo con Fabiola, Christine y Antoniette.

—**¿Meditando? —**me preguntó Remus.

—**¿Tú meditas Padfoot? —**se mofó de mí James.

Lance una ligera sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a las chicas que caminaban delante de mí.

—**¿Qué tenemos a la siguiente hora? —**preguntó Peter.

—**Una horrenda hora de pociones con los Slytherin —**dijo James molesto.

El trecho que caminamos estuvo lleno de un incomodo silencio, hasta que Peter tropezó cayendo al suelo estruendosamente.

—**En verdad eres torpe —**murmuró James.

—**Igual que tú —**gruñó Lily despreciablemente.

—**Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Evans —**conteste molesto.

—**Pensaba ayudar —**se defendió la joven—. **Pero viendo quien es….paso. —**La joven dio media vuelta y junto con sus amigas siguió su camino.

—**Desde cuando ella es Miss Amabilidad —**gruñí con hostilidad.

—**Déjala en paz Padfoot —**le defendió James que esperaba a que Remus terminara de levantar a Peter.

—**¿Ahora la defiendes? —**me quejé.

—**Claro que no, además a ti que —**me gruñó mi amigo. El silencio que hubo fue un tanto incomodo.

—**Andando, tenemos clases —**dijo Remus tratando de relajar la situación comenzando a caminar.

—**Es que James ama a Evans, por eso le defendió —**comentó Peter.

Reí burlonamente, mientras James hacía una mueca de asco y bajábamos las escaleras del vestíbulo.

—**No es verdad —**exclamó James firmemente y visiblemente irritado.

—**Admítelo pequeño Jamie, amas a Evans.**

—**Claro que no, en que te basas para afirmarlo… —**dijo James rápidamente—. **¿Quién eres tú¿Acaso Doctor Corazón¿Qué es amor según tú? —**Remus y Peter se quedaron quietos observando la escena, mientras que yo miraba a James fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo que entrábamos al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

—**No sé…nunca nadie ha podido decir una definición exacta de eso, pero… —**le dije.

—**¿O acaso tú no puedes definirlo? —**soltó James sin meditación cegado por el enojo.

—**Es como…un sentimiento especial, similar al amor, madre-hijo —**comento Peter irreflexivamente—**. ¿No lo crees Sirius? —**Peter sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras que Remus inquieto, esperaba mi respuesta.

—**Vamos a clase…esto no tiene… —**dijo Remus intentando evitar algo similar a las guerras de los gigantes.

—**¿Acaso tú no amas a tu madre Sirius? —**me cuestionó Peter de pronto sin meditar sus palabras. Nos detuvimos inmediatamente, mire a Peter con una mezcla de melancolía y enojo. James y Remus se miraron si saber que hacer, James abrió la boca pero de su garganta no salió ninguno sonido. Cerré mis ojos, di media vuelta y avance a grandes zancadas hasta la mazmorra en donde se impartía la clase de pociones

Llegue hasta el bullicio que hacían los chicos ante la puerta de pociones. El profesor acaba de abrir la puerta cuando yo casi llegaba, la joven de cabellos negros me empujó contra la pared mientras reía estridentemente siguiendo su camino, en el que también empujó a la pelirroja haciéndole soltar sus cosas.

—_Bellatrix —_pensé molesto. Me acomode la capa retirando el polvo de la pared, observando a las chicas ayudar a su amiga.

—**Toma Lily, la limpie, puedes comerla sin problema —**dijo Christine extendiéndole una fruta a Lily.

—**No es mía —**dijo Lily lentamente.

—**Pero se ve rica, además…comentaste que tenías hambre…sino te la comes, yo…—**dijo Fabiola.

—**No, está bien —**dijo Lily tomando la manzana en sus manos. Abrí mis ojos como platos aterrado, recargando en la pared. No supe si fue instinto o reflejo, pero avance quitándole la manzana a Lily quien me miró molesta, mire la fruta que se deshacía en mis manos. La deje caer instintivamente al suelo en donde se termino de convertir en una masa amorfa que corroía todo lo que tocaba.

Lily miró la escena un tanto indiferente, mientras que Christine, Antoniette y Fabiola gritaban aterradas. Salí corriendo del lugar sin saber la razón, lo que acaba de ver me había asustado. Alguien…alguien trato de dañar a Lily…sólo porque en la mañana habíamos…¿discutido? Aquello era una locura….pero de alguna manera tenía que pararlo, tenía que haber alguna forma, tenía que dar con la susodicha¿Pero quién?...¿Quién podía ser? Caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo desesperado, tenía que pensar, eso pensar en, en ¿en qué?...¿Cómo dar con ella?...¿Cómo descifrar todo aquello?...¿Quién?...¿Quién?...¡.¿Quien?.! Me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, desesperado intentando aplacar el remolino de ideas que era mi mente. Todo era confuso y difuso, me tire a la cama sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda, me levante asustado de la cama, con las manos temblorosas y los nervios destrozados, mientras la ventana se mecía con el viento, haciendo un ruido desesperante y aterrante.

"_¿Asustado? Como tesoro enterrado, se encuentra en el pasado, la respuesta a la pregunta, de la intriga y la duda. _

_Las razones que la mente desconoce y el corazón comprende, son las ilusiones destrozadas del alma abandona en la oscuridad ególatra..." _

Bueno, ahora no había nada que atentara contra mi vida, pero…sin embargo la carta era una invitación a lo mismo, pasado…Il Passato, era algo lleno de oscuridad y dolor, algo que prefería no tocar, algo que no me agradaba, pero…¿En verdad todo aquello me asustaba? Me lleve las manos a las sienes que me punzaban. Por lo que mi poca mente podía comprender, me estaba dando dos pistas¿Quién? y ¿Por qué? eran las dos grandes dudas.

Las frases hablaban de quien era; era alguien del pasado, porque obvio era alguien que me conocía. La segunda, hablaba de la razón por lo que lo hacía, las razones por las que me atacaba…o perseguía¿Qué conseguía con todo aquello? Seguro que nada bueno para él.

El viento sopló con fuerza entrando en el cuarto haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Respire pesadamente, obligando a mi cerebro a pensar en alguna chica que encajara en aquella situación, y por más que estrujara a mi mente, sólo pensaba en una sola imagen, en una sola chica….hacía tantos años que no recordaba todo aquello.

º0O0º

Me tire a la nieve cansado, mi carita roja hacía que la nieve se derritiera con tan sólo tocarla. Había jugado demasiado, moví mis piernas y brazos dibujando en la nieve un ángel, me levante y lo mire embelesado: navidad…época de unión familiar, una sonrisa amarga cruzo por mis labios, yo no tenía familia, al menos no, una real.

—**Amo Black, su madre le busca —**me dijo una voz detestable.

—**Iré cuanto quiera —**conteste bruscamente.

—**Madame Black, ha dicho: ahora —**dijo Kreacher maliciosamente.

—**Dile que se vaya al diablo —**murmure indiferente.

—**Pero… —**objetó el elfo.

—**¡He dicho que te largues! —**grite molesto.

—**Lo que usted desee amo —**dijo Kreacher haciéndole una falsa reverencia.

—**Me das asco —**dije apretando los dientes.

Camine por las frías aceras del Londres muggle que se me tenía prohibido pisar.

—**Te vas a meter en grandes problemas Sirius —**le dijo la melodiosa voz de una chica.

Gire la cara para ver el rostro de mi interlocutora.

—**Hola Bella —**dije sonriendo.

—**Tu madre se pondrá furiosa —**dijo la joven de largos cabellos negros.

—**¿Y qué? —**respondí con despotismo—. **No me importa, puede golpearme hasta la muerte si así le apetece —**dije fríamente, mientras la chica abría la boca horrorizada. —**Sirius —**susurró Bellatrix débilmente.

—**Vamos Bella, no es un secreto que **_**Ella **_** me golpea —**dije mientras me acomodaba el gorro en la cabeza.

—**Pero… **

—**Vete, si te encuentran conmigo también te lastimaran —**le dije dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar. Cerré mis ojos; ya me esperaba una buena tunda cuando llegara a casa. Pero por el momento deseaba disfrutar. El viento se coló por los viejos y sucios callejones haciéndome temblar de frió, me iba a abrazar a mí mismo cuando la calidez del delgado cuerpo de mi prima me cobijo. Pare en seco mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos, y el cuerpo se me paralizaba de nerviosismo.

—**Por favor…no me pidas que te deje solo —**murmuró la niña en mi oído, mientras mi gorro caía al suelo.

No supe que hacer, mi corazón de repente se paró, todo mi cuerpo se había detenido ante aquellas palabras y cuando volvió a latir mi corazón, latió con fuerza, con desesperada y extrema fuerza.

—**Porque…no lo estás Sirius, tú no estás solo.**

Las palabras me perforaron los oídos, el corazón y el alma, nunca me habían dicho nada semejante.

—**Bellatrix yo —**murmure lentamente.

—**Ssshhh… —**me calló Bellatrix mientras colocaba un dedo sobre mis labios y se ponía de frente a mí—**. Ssshhh, mira la nieve caer, tan bella y hermosa, tan blanca y tan pura, es como el color de tu alma.**

Abrace a mi prima sintiéndome desfallecer, sintiéndome caer, nunca nadie en la vida, me había dedicado palabras tan dulces. Era raro que una chica se las dijera a un chico, generalmente es al revés.

—**Eres tan cur… —**comencé a decir, pero los tibios labios de mi prima me detuvieron, mi corazón palpitó con extrema rapidez. El mundo giró rápidamente entorno a mí, entorno a nosotros. Las calles se disolvieron, el cielo cambio de color, la nieve era cálida, todo…era diferente.

El dolor del choque contra el suelo me dolió terriblemente.

—**¡Incesto! —**gritó la voz alarmada.

º0O0º

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose en la habitación me sacó de mis recuerdos, de cualquier forma no quería seguir recordando…era lo que menos deseaba. Dos pasos diferentes me llegaron por la espalda, no necesitaba preguntar quienes eran.

—**Sirius —**terció la tranquila voz de Remus

—**No sé —**contesté.

—**¿Qué no sabes? —**preguntó James intrigado.

Huí de los ojos inquisitivos de mis amigos, mientras en mi cabeza el recuerdo de aquella mañana aún rondaba mostrándome diversos momentos y recreando en mis odios, los terribles sonidos del eco de los gritos y golpes.

—**No lo sé —**volví a contestar aturdido, mientras me pasaba la lengua por los labios, recordando el sabor de la dolorosa sangre.

—**Evans fue atacada, y tú lo impediste —**dijo James seriamente.

—**Mmm —**exclame seriamente—. **No lo sabía —**dije haciéndome el desentendido.

—**Sirius —**dijo James molesto.

—**Tengo hambre —**me excuse secamente.

Agradecí que James no me siguiera, porque en ese momento no me sentía con ganas de verle, suponía que al final del día tendría que agradecérselo a Remus. Pues escuche como el hombre lobo susurraba algo como: "No es el momento."

Tras cerrar la puerta y salir de los dormitorios me permití volver a pensar, pero esta vez no pensaba en una mujer suicida. No, pensaba en una mujer totalmente distinta, o tal vez rozando en lo similar.

Pensaba en aquella mujer que no sólo me había cambiado la vida, sino también me la había destrozado por completo: por ella era, como era, por ella no creía en nada, por ella lastimaba.

º0O0º

La cálida mañana de otoño se levantaba llena de su hermosa gracia, los árboles pintados de oro le bañaban con una suave sombra, que le evitaba el molesto escozor de los ojos producidos por el sol.

Mis pequeñas manos se movieron lentamente entre las sábanas descubriendo mi delicado cuerpo. Me incorpore lentamente sonriendo alegremente, pues ese día, era un día especial, era Halloween.

Me bañe y arregle yo solito para así sorprender a mi madre y arrancar de su corazón de piedra un pequeño y ligero cumplido. Baje lentamente por las escaleras cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido al caminar, pues eso molesta mucho a mi madre. Entre al comedor que estaba bellamente adornado con calabazas, esqueletos encantados y murciélagos de diversos colores, que le daba alegría a la siniestra casa.

Me senté en la mesa dispuesto a desayunar lo más educadamente posible, mi padre entró con su siempre eterno porte imperial y elegante. Se sentó en la cabecera de mesa, los elfos aparecieron inmediatamente y depositaron el desayuno en silencio así como el periódico.

El adulto que estaba conmigo, bajó la mirada para buscar su periódico y fue entonces cuando me encontró. Me miró con desprecio y se escondió tras las páginas del periódico "El Profeta" yo no me sorprendí o me ofendí por ello, eso era de todos los días.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez mi madre entró con su hermosa y deslumbrante presencia con mi pequeño hermano en sus brazos. Regulus, fue dejado en una pequeña silla para bebes, un plato con papilla apareció enfrente de este así como una diminuta suave cuchara. El "inocente" niño comenzó a jugar con su comida botando papilla hacia todos lados, alzando y dejado caer la cuchara con pesadez una y otra vez. Su madre se sentó a lado de Regulus mientras decía entre dientes "Diablillo" con cierto deje de alegría.

Balance mis piernitas esperando mi desayuno, más este nunca llegó por sí solo. Resignado me levante de la mesa en busca de algo, no tarde en encontrarlo, pero aun así me incomodo que a mi hermano le sirvieran todo y a mi, el que era el primogénito, no me hacían nada. Tal vez era la reprenda por haber golpeado en la mejilla a un tipo de cabello rubio…llamado Lucy, o Lucky, o tal vez era…Luty no lo recordaba, o quizás era por la cristalería checa que había roto, o por encerrar al elfo de la casa en la toma de agua para esperar a que se ahogara o por haber roto el telescopio de su abuelo, o por haber tirado fuertemente de los cabellos de Narcisa…había miles de razones por los que pudieran castigarme. Me senté en la mesa y tome los cubiertos con mis manos delicadamente como hace años mi madre me había enseñado, tenía que moverme ligeramente, suave y con gracia. Apenas tocando las cosas, pues los elfos las había lavado a mano, con lo que quería decir que los impíos los habían tocado y un noble, nunca debía tocar por mucho tiempo un cosa tan repugnante.

Mientras que mi madre ni me miraba, mi hermano por otro lado, lo hacía con mucho interés. Me llevaba una cucharada de avena a la boca cuando un pedazo de papilla me cayó sobre el tazón. Le mire con mis plomizos ojos fijamente, negué con la cabeza y saque la papilla con la cuchara, depositándola sobre una servilleta y continuando mi desayuno como si nada. Segundos después la segunda bola de papilla me cayó sobre el rostro, acompañada de una risita con cierta burla. La quite delicadamente mirando a mi madre contemplar el techo y a mi padre detrás del periódico. Hubo una tercera y una cuarta papilla, antes de responder con una bola de avena que se impactó con fuerza en pleno rostro de Regulus, que hasta le obligó a balancearse un poco hacia atrás.

Mi madre se levantó de inmediato llena de ira y rabia en contra mía. Trate de protestar inútilmente y fue la primera vez que sentí el ardor de un golpe. Caído como un relámpago impetuoso el bofetón que me dio "Ella" me derrumbó de la silla tirándome al suelo, llevándome conmigo el mantel y todos los trastes que había sobre de él. El eco de la silla tirada aún retumbaba en sus oídos hasta la fecha. Me lentamente llevando una mano a la mejilla tocada, cuando repentinamente me jalaron por los cabellos estrellándome contra la pared, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo estrepitosamente. El tirón que me dieron por el brazo dolió menos, que el segundo golpe que me dieron en la cara. Y aún menor fue el dolor, que cuando fui lanzado contra la mesa golpeándome un costado contra la pata de la mesa.

Me levante asustado entre gemidos y sollozos buscando un consuelo, más no lo halle. Ni siquiera tuve la esperanza de que aquello hubiera terminado, pues sólo fue el comienzo. Como si una lengua de fuego me tóquese "Ella" me propinó un cinturonazo limpio en el dorso del abdomen, después vino otro, otro y otro más. No recuerdo cuantos me dio en total. Sólo recuerdo correr por la cocina intentando evitar los golpes, llorando y sangrando, hasta había intentando detenerla diciéndole:

—**¿Porque mami?, yo te quiero.**

º0O0º

Mi cuerpo sufrió una sacudida tremenda al recordar tan inútiles palabras. Nunca más había vuelto a decir semejantes idioteces, porque esa vez lo único que había ganado era más golpes; pues un Black nunca debe de demostrar sus sentimientos. Aquella golpiza terminó cuando _Él_ bajó el periódico y dijo un frió: "Ya fue suficiente."

Desde entonces yo no tenía ni padre, ni madre. Tenía dos extraños adultos a mi lado que se hacían pasar por ellos, _Él_ y _Ella _sólo eran eso, unos adultos que vivían conmigo, que me daban de comer, que me había dado su apellido y un lugar con cuatro paredes en el cual dormir, pero nunca el calor de un hogar, mucho menos un cariño de familia.

—**¿Black? —**susurró una dulce voz.

Volví mi rostro ante la suave llamada, una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos intensamente verdes me miraban con nerviosismo. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, nunca antes me había detenido a mirarla atentamente: era hermosa, muy hermosa, su piel blanca pero no de aquel blanco lechoso o mármol o blanco mentada de madre, como vulgarmente suelen llamarlo algunos. Sino de ese blanco que aún conserva un poco el color, con las mejillas encendidas de rojo…no recordaba si ella originalmente era así o era porque estaba enfrente del grandioso y hermoso Sirius Black. La finura con la que su rostro estaba esculpido recordaba a las bellas formas con la que los escultores cincelan el rostro de una virgen para el altar, así mismo las curvas de su cuerpo evocaban la concavidad armoniosa con la que tenían que estar construidos los arcos de una catedral. Mientras que esas esmeraldas de la cual era dueña lanzaban destellos tan impresionantes y deslumbrantes como los vitrales con los que se decoraban las antiguas iglesias. En resumen todo en ella era paz y armonía…hasta que James llegaba a romper el equilibrio.

—**Si Evans —**dije fríamente.

—**Yo…quería, agradecerte, lo de esta mañana —**dijo la joven nerviosa.

—**No tienes que agradecer nada —**solté lentamente.

—**Pero… **

—**Olvídalo —**le dije firmemente.

—**Bueno, de cualquier manera, creo que esto es para ti… —**dijo Lily extendiéndome un sobre— **Me lo dio una chica medio rarita, se nota que tienes muchas admiradoras.**

Tome el sobre con cierto miedo, aunque escondí mi sentimiento a la pelirroja. Observe como la chica avanzaba por los pasillos lentamente con un vaivén tan gracioso y sutil como una barca en el mar. Parpadee, tenía un buen trasero redondo y firme como…¿ La Vírgen tenía buen trasero? sacudí mis ideas así como mi cabeza, en que cosas tan raras estaba pensando¿Y que tenía que ver Dios en esta historia? Yo no creía en esas cosas, estaba claro que yo no creía en nada en especial, bueno una vez creí en el amor…pero era otra cosa que para él también le había sido negada. Abrí la carta para olvidar aquellos recuerdos.

"_¿Oh Laverna! diosa eterna de los impostores y ladrones, a ti elevo mis plegarias para que robes el corazón de mi hermoso amado. _

_Celos, es algo estúpido que siente el corazón y nubla a la razón, pero dime amor mió ¿acaso no debo sentirlos? Si me pudieras decir que tú eres totalmente mío, entonces nunca más tendría duda. _

_Pero lo que en el antaño fue un traición, hoy es una cicatriz que marca a tu corazón." _

Fruncí el ceño, la tía estaba completamente loca, no encontraba otra razón a ello. Primero intenta matarlo con una rosa que quema todo lo que esta a su paso, luego siente celos de una chica a la que…bueno: tiene lindo trasero y bonito rostro pero se llevan de la fregada. Aunque en el pasado…otra historia que era mejor no recordar, traición era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente.

Así que la carta era una forma de, pedir disculpas o algo por el estilo. Nah….todo aquello se volvía mas complicado y revuelto, pobre loca y pobre imbécil de él por seguirle el juego, pero…¿A quien no le daría curiosidad?

Releí la nota de nuevo. Traición, esa palabra me traía muchos recuerdos, de los más horrendos recuerdos de mi vida. Aun más dolorosos que el no ser amado por su familia, y de nuevo volvía al punto de partida. Si había alguien que lo había traicionado y lo había marcado de por vida esa era Bellatrix.

Si, aquella escena en la nieve fue espectacular magnifica y gloriosa, por primera vez en su vida no se sentía solo, sentía que tenía a alguien en quien confiar. Pero las vueltas del destino siempre le jugaban chueco y muy chueco.

º0O0º

Destrozado, con la piel ardiéndole y el corazón en el puño, corrí hasta "su" cuarto. El único refugio que había para mí en toda aquella siniestra mansión. Abrí la puerta y ahí la encontré; sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta, bajo la luz de la luna con su camisón blanco cubriendo con pudor su cuerpo.

—**Sabía que vendrías —**me dijo Bellatrix fríamente.

Desde le principio me extraño su tono de voz tan gélido. Ella no era así, no al menos con conmigo.

—**Es extraño como se dan las cosas ¿no? Tú siempre por encima de mí —**comenzó a decir Bella—. **Él es un hombre, él es un varón, él, él, él. —**No entendía la situación¿De qué le estaba hablando?—. **Ja, como supuse, no tienes idea de lo que te estoy hablando.**

—**Yo —**murmure—. **No sé como **_**Ella **_** se enteró de Lizzy y…y… —**dije llevándome una mano a la boca para reprimir el gemido de dolor.

—**Yo sé lo dije —**dijo Bellatrix indiferente.

—**¡¿Qué?! —**exclame sorprendido—. **No, tú… **

—**Deja de ser un completo estúpido, Sirius —**bramó Bellatrix exasperada— **Yo le conté todo a mi tía —**dijo la joven con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—**¿Por qué? —**El dolor salía de cada una de mis palabras.

—**¿Por qué? —**se preguntó la joven a sí misma. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios como si meditara la respuesta—. **Porque te odio —**respondió la joven firmemente.

—**Pero tú…tú… —**dije lentamente— **Vamos Bellatrix, sólo…me gustaba Lizzy, pero nosotros. **

—**Error —**me calló la joven—**. No hay nosotros¡Nunca lo hubo! —**Cerré los ojos tratando de comprender que era todo aquello— **La familia Black va estar muy orgullosa de mi, bueno mi parte de la familia. Soy una digna hija de la sangre pura mientras que tú, tú solo eres una vergüenza para esta noble familia. Eres una terrible mancha negra, un dolor de cabeza y de muelas, ahora sal de mi cuarto. No quiero que tus idioteces se me peguen.**

Y la puerta se cerró. Con el sentimiento creciente de culpa, el corazón destrozado y el terrible vació en el alma; la inocencia desapareció.

º0O0º

Hasta ese momento Bellatrix era su confidente, su única amiga y aliada. Ella lo sabía todo de él, disfrutaban de diversos momentos juntos, eran como…pan y mantequilla. Lizzy era una joven de familia muggle, hermosa, sumamente bella se hicieron novios, con pompa y todo; nunca más la volvió a ver. Hasta donde supo quedo en estado vetetativo, vetolativo…algo de vegetal, y sus demás amigos muggles, perseguidos por la mala suerte.

Desde aquel entonces preferí a la soledad como su aliada, claro James, Remus y Peter eran sus hermanos. Les apreciaba mucho, pero…a pesar de ser un poco más abierto con ellos, siempre se reservaba algunas cosas.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual nunca había tomado muy en serio a las chicas¿Pero como aceptar a una chica con los antecedentes tenidos? Es decir, su madre nunca le había querido, siempre había mostrado hacia él odio y desprecio, Bellatrix….Bellatrix no sabía exactamente qué es lo que ella había sido para él, sólo sabía del amargo dolor de la decepción, eso no quería decir que odiara a las mujeres, para nada…creía que era cosas muy bonitas.

Quizás, ahí estaba el problema. Para él, ellas eran cosas; como las plumas, los tinteros, etc. inconscientemente con lo sucedido en su pasado, había creando una barrera para ellas. Tal vez por temor, tal vez por desprecio o tal vez por ambas cosas, creía que era mejor pintar raya con las mujeres¿Y acaso eso no le hacía una persona cruel¿No le hacia un patán? En teoría el hombre que cree que las mujeres son como los floreros, es un patán, un desgraciado, en otras palabras un hijo de puta. El problema radicaba en que las dos mujeres que para él, un día fueron importantes le destrozaron el alma. Le arrancaron la inocencia, le desgarraron y violaron su corazón¿Cómo demostrar afecto a una mujer? Si ellas nunca le enseñaron a él como hacerlo, nunca ha recibido afecto sincero de ninguna de ellas, todas las chicas con las que salía sólo le buscan por su popularidad, sólo para que digan: "Mira, ella es la chica de Black" para sentir cinco segundos de falsa gloria, y aquí es donde la cosa se dificulta, porque entonces ¿Quién es el cruel¿Él, que las toma como cosas o Ellas, que solo lo buscan por interés?.

Sabía perfectamente que no todas las chicas eran así, había algunas que eran diferentes, como…Andrómeda por ejemplo, quien no sólo había desafiado a toda la familia Black para casarse con Ted Tonks. Era una mujer de pies a cabeza y en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estruje mi mente tratando de recordar a alguna más, pero no encontraba a ninguna otra, tal vez en un muy exagerado taaaaalllllll vez, Evans. Siendo sinceros la admiraba por aguantar todas las bolotudeces de James. Sí, quería mucho a su hermano, pero…a veces se pasaba de…ustedes sabrán.

Y así pensando en la inmercidad de lo que es y no es, camine como espectro ambulante entre los pasillos. Hasta que de pronto se me ocurrió algo, en todas las cartas recibidas, la chica hablaba de una alma herida, herida por la frialdad con la que él le había tratado, de una manera y otra él era el causante de todo aquello. Una lechuza de color ocre, entró por el pasillo con dirección hacia mí. Tome la nota y la leí rápidamente.

"_Lo esperado a ti no llegara, importante para ti apuesto que lo es. En los lugares en donde el antiguo símbolo del fuego reside, justo en donde sólo hay un solo camino podrás encontrarme. _

_Me dicen que soy oscura y aterrante y sin embargo por mucho, Bella no dejo de ser" _

Solté un bufido de exasperación, si a las otras les había entendido a esta de plano no.

—**¿Por qué tan afligido? —**preguntó una voz en el pasillo. Mi mirada grisácea se movió rápidamente buscando a mi interlocutora— **Si quieres no te molesto. **

—**No, yo… —**Dude de seguir hablando— **¿Podrías ayudarme Evans? **

—**Depende del favor —**contestó la joven severamente.

—**Podrías ayudarme con este acertijo —**dije extendiéndole el sobre a la joven.

La chica lo tomó y leyó atentamente. —**¿Con quién juegas a las escondidillas Black? —**me preguntó Lily sonriendo. Hice el amago de abrir la boca pero antes de que dijera una sola palabra la chica me interrumpió—. **Ya lo sé, no me importa —**se contestó ella solita—**. Por lo visto creo que deberías proteger tu correspondencia —**soltó la joven.

—**¿Qué? —**pregunte desconcertado.

–"**Lo esperado a ti no llegará" está claro que habla de algún paquete o…algo por el estilo. La segunda frase es superflua, sólo para darle importancia al encuentro o eso al menos yo pienso** —le explicó Lily—. **En los lugares en donde el antiguo dios del fuego reside…está es el lugar de reunión, mmm…supongo que debe ser un lugar dentro de Hogwarts —**dijo la joven mordiéndose por algunos segundos los labios y exprimiendo su cerebro. Sonreí, se veía linda haciendo todos esos gestos. La joven fruncía el ceño, la nariz. Ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, cambiaba el balance de su cuerpo de la pierna derecha a la izquierda, se cruzaba de brazos, ladeaba la cabeza¿Cuántos gestos tan infantiles podía hacer aquella chica?—**. ¡Ah ya sé! —**exclamó Lily contenta—. **Debe de hablar de las mazmorras. —**Mi gesto de desconcierto fue aún mayor¿las mazmorras? No se me hacia el lugar más adecuando para el dios del fuego. Especialmente sin consideramos que tres días atrás, los merodeadores se las habían arreglado para casi inundar la mitad de las mazmorras— **Es porque por ahí esta la sala común de Slytherin. Según sé, la serpiente en algunas culturas simboliza al dios del fuego —**me dijo Lily lentamente—. **Y…en cuando a la siguiente frase…pues, debe de referirse al pasillo que esta de lado opuesto a la mazmorra en donde tomamos clase….son como treinta o veinte metros en los que sólo hay un pasillo muy estrecho, **_**solo un camino**_** —**dijo Lily sonriendo—. **La última frase habla de la persona con la que te carteas o juegas, **_**Aterrante y oscura, y sin embargo Bella, no dejo de ser….**_** Se a de referir a…un rosa negra —**soltó Lily sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño—. **Fue lo que a mí se me ocurrió, pero puede significar muchas cosas, depende desde que punto de vista lo veas.**

—**¿Y porque una rosa negra? —**pregunte.

—**Mmm…porque una rosa negra es aterrante, simboliza la muerte, el mal, una naturaleza muerta, herida, pero aún así…creo que es linda, cumple con las condiciones. Ella se está comparando con eso o eso pienso, todo esto es relativo, Black —**dijo Lily seriamente— _**Todo depende del cristal con el que se mire**_**, además…la belleza más hermosa puede ocultar al ser más negro y oscuro. No todo es lo que parece —**dijo la joven— **Así como el más frió ser puede esconder a la persona más **_**inocente**_ —finalizó Lily mirándome intensamente.

—_Solo mírate a ti —_pensé—. _Bella sin duda, pero…sueles ser aterrante cuando quieres. —_Le quite la carta con delicadeza—. **Gracias Evans.**

Mis piernas se movieron rápidamente, me habían dado un punto de encuentro, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible y averiguar la verdad sobre todo aquello. Ahora sí que deseaba saber la identidad de aquella persona que yo había lastimado, en cuanto al paquete…había olvidado esa "pequeña" correspondencia y sí tenía MUCHA importancia, pues no sólo yo podía salir afectado. Baje las escaleras del vestíbulo, varias chicas suspiraron al verme pasar y otras tantas casi hasta se desmayaron. Serpenteando entre los estudiantes me adentre en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, nunca me habían gustado aquellos lugares tan fríos y desolados, me recordaban la soledad de los pasillos de mi casa. Gire un par de veces hacia diferentes pasadizos intentando llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar. Dos, tres…uno el repique de unas campas se escucharon, pensé que estaba alucinando y sin embargo estas se escucharon.

Nada, no había nadie en aquel lugar, camine dando vueltas yendo y viniendo, de pronto como caído del techo un sobre blanco cayó a mis pies.

" _Te veo pero tu no a mi, siento tu respirar, cada vez que lees una letra aumenta el latido de tu corazón. Sigue hasta al anochecer hasta llegar al punto de la desesperación." _

Gire mi vista rápidamente hacia la dirección por en donde creía que el sobre pudo haber venido. Di unos cuantos pasos, el pasillo en el que estaba no tenía ninguna bifurcación, no al menos hasta como veinte pasos más, o sea…que, a fuerzas la joven aún tenía que estar por ahí y no tenía otra opción que caminar por delante de él o…a menos que yo me hubiera equivocado de dirección. Gire inesperadamente hacia atrás y…

¡Ahí estaba! Una capa ondeando al viento y el da, da, da, da acelerado del sonidos de los zapatos con bajo tacón se escuchaban fuertemente retumbando por el lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras ella gritándole para que se detuviera. La joven giró repentinamente hacia la izquierda. Seguí su paso acelerado adentrándome cada vez más en las mazmorras zigzagueando por los oscuros pasillos pertenecientes a los terrenos de la casa de las Serpientes, de pronto al final del pasillo la joven se detuvo. Frene en seco a poco metros de ella, alce la mano para tocarla y…


End file.
